


Pawposal <3

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable, Cat Puns, Cute, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, I love them!, Jokes, Kisses, Love, Marriage Proposal, Post-Magic Reveal, Shippy, Soulmates, Sweetness, True Love, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Adrien proposes to Marinette not once, but twice! Both times are really cute! This is super short, but whatevs!Did I mention they are adorable!?





	Pawposal <3

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you the love of my life mari me?” Adrien asked while on one knee.

 

“YESSS! Je t’aime!!” Mari cheered as Adrien picked her up and spun her around.

 

“Did you just pun out of my name in a proposal?” She accused.

 

“Heh, you noticed? I know what your thinking--”

 

“Dork.”

 

“Uh, no I was gonna say you could do better. Like let me have a redo proposal, you can’t say no though.” Adrien told her.

 

“Debatable.”

 

“Noooooo, MariiiiiI!” Adrien said as they both chuckled. Adrien got back down onto one knee and began, “Meowinette Dupain-Cheng will you make me the most happy and clawsome pawerson and meowrry me?”

 

“Nope.” Mari said with a chuckle.

 

“Oh, how you wound me!” Adrien chuckled with a hand to his chest.

 

“Kidding, of course, I love you my big dork!” Marinette said as she kissed Adrien lightly on the lips. This wasn't how she imagined her proposal, but she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
